Just like treasure
by Shantty
Summary: That was not the moment she wanted, the place she wished for or the man she expected. But that was definitely the feeling everybody was looking for... / Leon and Claire have been friends for a long time, but something may change that... /
1. On the road

**Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM.  
**

**For the ones who don't know, I'm not a ****native ****English speaker. So you may find some mistakes, but I hope they are not big ones. :)**

.

.

.

**On the road.**

.

.

.

The day was overcast and a bit dark, the clouds were so low that it was impossible to see the mountains. As the grass along the road edge was still green, no one looking at the field would believe that it was already winter.

There was no traffic on the road. It seemed that everyone decided not to travel that day. This was one of those moments where she hoped that nothing bad happened because standing by the road waiting for help, waiting for someone to pass through her there could not be a good idea.

Claire slowed down her bike to stop some of the cold wind that was somehow coming through her helmet. She was well wrapped. With pants, coat, gloves, boots and scarf and she still felt cold. Maybe Claire should have listened to Mariane and came by car. But as a genuine Redfield, she insisted that it was not that cold and it would be possible to go by motorcycle.

To go back to Baycoast was not in her plans, but as Vincent called her and he was about to propose marriage by telephone, she understood that it was time to end the relationship.

Claire liked him, but now she realized that was not enough to hold the guy in a relationship that would not have the future he expected it would have.

Marriage was definitely not in Claire's plan. She thought that all those promises were useless and all those decorations and food were a waste of money. For her any relationship might be simpler, since everyone did their part. And all that money spent in weddings and lavish parties could be much better used if it turned into food for the needy people.

It was not easy to break up with Vincent. The man cried and Claire felt as the great villain of that story. She still did not know how long she would be on that new TerraSave community with their children and she realized it would not be fair to Vincent to make him wait until she returned. The unhappy man said that Claire just needed some time to think and said that in two or three weeks he would look for her so they could talk again. Claire knew that she would not like him more by staying away, but she wasn't able to ask him to never come or look for her.

Claire was now going back to TerraSave in Baycoast, known as Blossom Hill. Blossom Hill was like a small village founded by Claire and Mariane, where they were taking many orphans whose parents were victims of bio-terrorism.

Claire spotted the small bridge at the entrance of Blossom Hill . Although she could still notice the green garden, Claire realized that there were no more flowers. They had already gone to let the winter arrive.

Claire came around the main house, parking his bike next to the stairs leading to the laundry room. Claire did not remove her helmet, she ran up the stairs looking for a warmer place. She hastily opened the door and started jumping in front of the stove.

"Ahh! An alien!" One of the children yelled running out of the room.

Claire stopped jumping ashamed. A woman with helmet jumping in front of the stove was not a normal scene. She tried to seem normal by removing the helmet.

"Are you ok, Claire?" Mariane appeared by the door.

"Fine, Marin. I'm just cold." She smiled.

"Well, I warned you to go by car."

"But we need to save money, so the bike was the best choice."

Mariane rolled her eyes and put a mug with water on the stove.

"The kids want more tea and mr. Colin is busy peeling and chopping some vegetables for dinner."

Gary Colin was the cook and he lived with his family in a house in that small community. The kids loved that gentle sir who cooked very well.

Mariane was a middle-aged woman. Her husband died to cancer four years ago and they never had children. So she decided to join TerraSave project, becoming good friends with Claire since then.

Like Claire, Mariane now had many kids, aged between 2 and 9 years.

"Claire, Claire. Let's play Twister?" Hellen, a little six-year-old blond girl pulled her arm.

"Let's! Let's warm up!" Claire replied picking up the girl in her arms and walking into the room.

.

.

.

The lonely road clearly indicated the onset of winter. It seemed that everyone decided to stay home that Sunday. And it was perfectly understandable that people would prefer to be on their own bed or sofa with blankets and a cup of tea or hot cocoa.

Leon hadn't had much time to choose where he'd rather be at the moment. The death of an old police colleague, Jeremy , made Leon offer himself to take his children to a nice place where they could meet other children who had been through similar situations.

Living with people who have faced similar loss and pain could somehow help their recovery. And Leon trusted no one else more than he trusted Claire to deal with children.

Jeremy and Leon met each other when they were still training to follow the police career. They never had the chance to work together because Leon had or should have gone to work in Racooon City, but the friendship remained. Jeremy was widowed and had two children, Dylan a six-year-old boy, and Anne, a twelve-year-old girl.

After facing the death of his friend and his orphan kids, Leon knew that the best way to honor that friendship would be to make sure that his children were in a good place and although they were not victims of bio-terrorism, Leon knew to stay with Claire would be best for them, since they didn't have anyone else. Leon called Claire in the morning, but he only managed to talk to Mariane, who had given him the permission to take the kids.

Once he passed the bridge, Leon admired the place. In the summer he was sure that the garden would become a very beautiful place where children could run free. After parking at the entrance, Leon took the two bags while the kids went down the car.

Leon rang the bell hoping that someone could come fast because it was pretty cold out there.

When a red-haired woman opened the door, Leon immediately thought it was Claire and was about to say something when he stopped. The woman was not only much older than Claire, but her hair was more for red than auburn like Claire's. Leon smiled and nodded.

"You must be Mariane."

"Yes, please come in mr. Kennedy."

They greeted each other by shaking hands and then Leon took off and hung his coat. Anne and Dylan seemed very shy. But soon Mariane approached them also helping them remove their coats.

"Claire is in the room next door playing with the children." she pointed out.

Leon thanked and went in that direction. The door was open and soon he saw Claire, or Claire's bottom.

Claire was with open and straight legs and both hands on the floor, leaving her bottom to the top, wearing a pair of jeans. Leon hesitated, he didn't know if he should turn back and call her first, or if he should fully entered that room.

One of the children in front of Claire looked at him before he could do anything. Claire put her head between her legs, seeing Leon upside down as he looked at her bottom.

"Leon?! - She tried to get up fast, but all she could do was fall, taking two of the children with her to the ground.

.

.

.

**Hey guys!**

**This story is a request of a brazilian friend of mine and it's inspired on a sweet fb friend, Claire Angel, who is really sweet and funny.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

**Thank you RTal for always helping me with sentences and expressions! :)**

**Cya!**


	2. Dinnertime

.

.

.

**Dinnertime.**

.

.

.

Leon ran towards Claire helping her get up. Claire turned to see if the children were fine and they were laughing at her.

Claire put her hands to her hair, arranging it before looking at Leon embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"I am sorry for showing up this way" Leon approached Claire and hugged her suddenly.

Despite being friends for a long time that hug made her even more embarrassed. She realized he blushed so he would also be embarrassed, something quite unusual for a guy like Leon. He was so confident that the shy countenance definitely didn't suit him.

"Come on, I need to introduce you to the children."

"Children?" Claire asked curiously .

"Yes. I called Mariane in the morning and she said that there were still available beds. I brought the two children of a friend of mine who died. They only know me and this friend was very special." Leon realized that Claire raised an eyebrow "Claire, I am currently unable to raise these two children up."

"I didn't say anything, but since you said it, I will speak my mind. You are getting older day by day. You're not that big boy cop from yesteryear anymore. These wrinkles show that it is the time for another kind of responsibility. I think you should adopt these children as they only have you. And it is better for any child to have an agent father who's always busy than having no father."

"Claire! I don't have time or room for children. You have to understand that not all people are like you." Leon furrowed his brow upset "You always criticize me."

"C'mon Leon. I just think if you are the only person they know, they surely would be better with you. This is a good place, but it is never the best option, if they can have a family. And you clearly need them."

"What do you mean I need them?"

"Nevermind!" Claire shrugged "Come on , I want to meet these little ones and will do everything to make them feel as if they have found a family here."

Leon's face changed at that time and he managed to smile. Claire was always like that and somehow he was used to it. He knew that Claire did not have much patience with him and with all men, and yet he really liked that little rebel.

Leon stepped behind the children and put his hand on each one's shoulder.

'Claire, These are Dylan and Anne."

"Hello Dylan. Hello Anne. I hope you enjoy your new home and know that you've just got several friends, until you feel like calling ourselves family."

"Hello Claire" Dylan approached Claire hugging her legs. Claire corresponded hugging the boy and smiling.

"Anne, Let's go." Leon pushed the girl gently .

Anne had the same indifferent countenance. As she got a little closer, she just shook hands with Claire without moving her body or change the expression on her face.

Claire kept smiling, ignoring the attitude from that adolescent girl. Leon, on the other hand did not realize Anne's attitude. For him, the girl was just shy.

Claire went to the children's room, followed by Leon, who was carrying their luggage. That house was simple, but well planned. Both the female and the male bedrooms had bunk beds. colorful curtains, carpets and paintings decorated those comfortable rooms.

Leon put each bag in its respective room before heading back to the living room. Claire noticed that Leon was limping slightly.

Jason, a dark-haired 8-year-old boy, took Dylan by his hand and brought him along to the toy-library. Dylan accepted without hesitation. Claire thought that he would get along with the other children easily. On the other hand, Anne had her arms crossed by the door. Some of the kids called her, but the girl just nodded refusing every invitation.

Claire realized that Anne would be a challenge and Claire loved challenges .

"Leon, Mr. Collins is preparing a super soup for our dinner and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it."

"Marin, Leon is always very busy and..."

"I'd love that. It's been a long time since I had a good soup." Leon smiled at Mariane.

Claire shrugged. Leon was probably flirting with Mariane as he always did. 'Leon, you haven't changed a bit. ' she thought.

.

.

.

Anne took only two spoonfuls of that delicious soup and soon pushed the plate with her hand claiming she was not hungry. Leon however, was savoring the second helping of that soup paying compliments to that nice man's talent.

Claire noticed that Leon was sweating.

"Are you alright, Leon?"

"Perfectly. With such a wonderful soup who wouldn't?"

"I asked that because you're sweating."

"I'm hot. The soup warmed me up."

Claire thought it was really weird. Even though the soup had really warmed everybody up, he was sweating too much.

"Leon, Anne didn't like it, but I really enjoyed this soup." Dylan said smiling.

Leon stroked the boy's head and tried to smile. For a moment he thought he exaggerated eating. He had never gotten that full from eating before, but for some reason felt that way.

Leon filled the cup with water and tried to drink, feeling his mouth dry, but he was so full he could only sip a single gulp. He took a napkin on the table and began to shake on himself.

In a few seconds Leon realized that he was not full, but nauseated. He didn't understand that after such a well prepared meal. His head was spinning and he tried to focus on what Claire said about a movie, but did not understand a word.

Heat suddenly became cold and Leon crossed his arms and cowered himself.

"... so we'll watch Harry Potter today, but only after helping mr. Colins with the dishes." Claire looked at the kids and when she turned to Leon she got worried. The man seemed strange and he was completely pale. "Leon?" Claire got up from the table and went towards him, ignoring his insistence that he was fine. Claire put her palm on his forehead and looked at Mariane. "He's burning up. Help me, let's take him to my room."

"I'm alright, Claire. I don't want to bother you."

"Be quiet, Leon. Not the right time for your stubbornness."

Claire and Mariane took the man to Claire's room. Mariane left the room to get a thermometer . Claire helped Leon to lie on her bed. Leon had a grimace of pain when he stretched his left leg and Claire asked:

"What's Wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing serious, just a cut."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't Know, Claire. Some days ago."

"Take off your pants."

"What?" Leon asked confused.

"Take it off."

"Claire..."

Mariane entered the room holding the thermometer. Claire took it, thanked her friend and asked her to leave them for a minute. Claire closed the door and sat on the bed beside Leon.

She unbuttoned Leon's jeans and opened the zipper in one movement.

"Claire?" Leon asked kind of surprised, but he did not stop her.

Claire carefully lowered his pants, revealing his pink boxer. Claire knew this was not the time to jokes, but she could not help laughing.

Carefully taking his pants off and once she got to his knees Claire got startled. Leon's left thigh really had a cut, but by the color of the skin and the swelling, Claire realized that Leon was going through a risky infection.

.

.

.

**Heyyy!**

**The95will : Helloooo! Hahahah Loved how you describe Chris and Leon and you are totally right! :D. As I'm writing because its a request, I really hope I can write Leon well. I dont plan to write a big story, so since I am still in the beginning, feel free to give some ideas. I will add Ada later to make up a little drama :D Thanks will!**

**NerdGirl4Life: Hello deaaaaaaaar! Thank you very much for your review! ;) Besoooos!**


	3. Emergency

.

.

.

**Emergency.**

.

.

.

It was taking so long for Claire to make her car work because of the cold weather that Leon asked her to drive his instead. She was driving for over fifteen minutes when Leon's car stopped in the middle of the road. Leon was lying in the backseat and Claire looked at him seeking for some answer or solution, since the car was his. But Leon seemed to be asleep and trembling with cold.

Claire put her hands on her head and thought ' What do I do now? He needs urgent care. ' Claire took her cellphone and called Mariane, asking her to call someone urgently. Claire left the car and looked at the engine. She realized that she understood about mechanic the same she did about men, just nothing.

Trying to escape the cold wind, she entered the car again, but this time in the backseat. She took the thermometer and put it in Leon's mouth. Once the thermometer beeped, claire checked the temperature and she got relieved to realize that he was still at 38,3 ° celsius.

Even tough, because of the pain and cold, the guy started to rave.

"Take care."

"Shhhh. Calm down, Leon. We're safe."

"Who are you? Helena, Claire , Ada?" Leon reached to Claire's face, trying to see her. "Claire narrowed her eyes before Leon continued. "Claire, is that you, Claire?"

Claire knew that she needed to take him away from there, but she did not know what she would do.

"Leon, your car is dead. How do I make it work?"

"Claire, I'm cold."

Claire realized that he could not help her.

"Leon, you hear me?"

"I do Claire, but I'm cold."

"Leon, you have a fever. It didn't go down after the medicine, but it is stabilized. You can not overheat."

"Hug me, Claire." Claire opened her eyes widely "Lie here with me, please. Warm me up a little."

"Leon, You can't..."

"Please, Claire. I am very cold." - he said shaking.

With no other choice, Claire got herself between Leon's legs, hugging him and putting her head on his chest. Leon's scent reached her nose soon.

At that moment Claire closed her eyes and Havardville came to her mind. After the incident at Havardville airport, about 8 years ago, Claire and Leon got a bit beyond the friendship boundaries.

_After refusing to ride the helicopter with Leon, Claire didn't think she would see him so soon. The following day, Claire was shopping when Leon ran into her in the fair. He was buying some souvenirs to take home._

_Leon really insisted with Claire to have dinner with him that evening, which would be his last one there. As aunt Chawla would be one more day with Rani, she eventually accepted the invitation._

_The beginning of dining went out very nice and the friendly atmosphere prevailed. But after a few glasses of wine, Leon started with his famous seductive looks and jokes._

_Claire, who generally had no patience with the him, guided by the wine this time, got into that seduction game._

_She was not drunk , the wine had only got her into the fun stage. She knew everything she was doing and suddenly she found herself flirting with Leon. Her true intent was just having fun, laughing and making his friend laugh. She had no intention of coming to his bed._

_When they got into his car after leaving the restaurant, Leon drove and stopped in front of his hotel and before Claire questioned something, he asked if he could take her to his room, Claire realized that the game had gone too far and she tried to regain herself and change the subject._

_But the damage had already been done, Leon's eyes were burning in desire and he looked at her as if she was mentally undressed. Claire tried to smiled, she frowned and said nothing. Suddenly Leon got closer and kissed her._

_Claire kissed him back with her eyes open, without focusing on the kiss, just trying to recover her reason and think of a way to get out of there. But when Leon went down with his lips to her neck and pulled her by her waist, she only managed to say:_

_"Ok. Let's go to your room."_

_Claire woke up the next morning very early, praying not to find Leon. Luckily he was still sleeping. Claire left the room leaving only a note behind: ' Thanks for the fun and have a safe trip . See you around, buddy."_

That scent took her back to that night. Claire had taken too long to see Leon again and she decided to ignore what happened whenever she spoke with him by the phone after that. She struggled to keep their dialogue always friendly.

All these years Claire had little time to think about what happened. She was always too busy with Terra-save. And somehow she never believed that she and Leon could have some sort of involvement. Claire didn't like his seductive way much and she knew that he felt something for that spy.

She was not the kind of woman who goes to bed with any guy, Leon really had something special, but she decided not to think about it. So move on was the best choice.

Claire interrupted her thoughts when she heard the sound of a car approaching. She tried to let Leon to get out of the car .

"Don't leave me, Claire. Your embrace was so good, stay with me." Claire swallowed hard. She knew she should not allow those words and memories to mess with her emotions .

"I'll be right back, Leon." She left and ignored him begging her to stay there.

Luckly a truck stopped behind his car and she soon realized it was mr. the mrs. Colins. Leon was safe.  
.

.

.

Claire hung up the phone looking at the hall thoughtful. During those last two days she felt that she had become responsible for someone she would never expect.

Due to a deep cut on his thigh , Leon began to develop systemic inflammatory response syndrome, getting to the hospital fast was of major importance to Leon's life.

After forty-eight hours of a lot of medication, including antibiotics, Leon's exams already showed great improvement.

According to the doctor, Leon would probably be discharged in two days, but he would need to rest for at least ten days and his medication needed to be taken with rigor .

Claire knew that Leon was a grown, responsible and autonomous man. But since he was a man, Claire also knew that he wouldn't take care of himself the way he should.

Looking at that mirrored floor and seeing nurses who passed on all sides, she knew she had only one thing to do: take care of him herself during those ten days.

Considering the friendship and affection she had for Leon, she knew that besides being her duty it was also her will , because she always liked to help him. But this time she was afraid.

After those memories and sensations she had in the way to the hospital, Claire did not know if she really wanted to play with unfamiliar emotions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you dear ones for your support! :)  
NerdGirl4Life: Thank you dear friend. ^^  
**

**PurpleKillerPanda: Aaaw, thank you. I really see Claire as a very generous person. Thats why kids really love her. About Leon's tasty for clothes, he's just modern LOL. Thank you! ;)  
**


	4. Truth never hurts

.

.

.

**Truth never hurts**

.

.

.

Leon took a sip of water to swallow the pill. Before returning the glass to Claire he looked into her eyes smiling.

"Thank you, you've been like an angel in my life."

"Don't mention it, Leon. Are we or aren't we friends?"

Claire smiled and took the glass from Leon's hand.

Dylan appeared at the door and ran towards Leon.

"You're home. How are you, Leon? Missed you."

"I'm great, buddy. I also missed you."

Anne showed up behind Dylan, but she didn't come close to Leon, she just crossed her arms as she always did and stared at his brother.

"Anne!" Dylan called her.

"I'm behind you, you idiot."

"Won't you say hi to Leon?"

"I don't want to and you're not the one who tells me what to do."

"Why you are so impolite?"

"Dylan, stop with that my love." Claire placed her hands on the boy's shoulders calming him down "Respect your sister's will."

Dylan looked at Claire and said nothing, but seemed sad at her sister's attitude. Anne turned and walked out the door .

"Dylan, I know you can understand me, you're very smart and mature for your age." Claire really believed that he could understand what she was about to say to him "Your sister is hurt. It is also difficult for her to stay away from mom and dad, but she will recover that someday."

Dylan little eyes lit up and he accepted the tender embrace that Claire gave him .

"Now go play with the other children." She said winking at the boy.

Dylan walked out the door and Claire met Leon staring at her. Claire tried to smile embarrassed, but he continued serious.

"Any problem?"

"No!" Leon shook his head as he turned to reality "Just realized how much you have patience with children. You have the gift."

"This is no big deal. Just love them."

"Yes, but If I were in your shoes I would have quarreled with that girl, I would have done it wrong."

"She's just scared. Fear makes some depressed and others aggressive. Anne is part of the second group. She feels lonely and her way of reacting to pain and fear is by attacking people, including the brother she loves."

"Yeah, you are right."

"She'll be fine. She just needs to feel that she's not alone and we need to find out what she's afraid of."

"I'd give up, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Never, Leon. Don't give up on people. The ones that are most aggressive are also the ones suffering the most, so they need help."

Leon said nothing, just stared at her thoughtfully. He always saw Claire as someone who dealt with children. But he never saw Claire that way.

Claire seemed more than a nice person, she had proved to be a special person. The way she looked at people, she seemed to know people intimately. The way each person seemed important to her. All those things made Claire a different person from all the other people he knew.

.

.

.

Claire helped Leon sit by the fireplace. The children were already sleeping and Leon asked her to get him out of his room a bit.

"How I wish it was summer."

"I don't like winter either." Claire sat on the floor in front of the fireplace .

"In fact I like it. But at this moment I wanted to be able to go out there and look at the dark sky."

"I miss it too."

Claire stretched out her arms in front of the fire to warm up her hands.

"Is it cold?"

"Just a bit."

"Come here, I can embrace you." Leon smirked .

Claire tried to hide her surprise and irritation. She didn't know whether to laugh about that to appear friendly or to ignore him.

"Thank you. I can get a blanket if I feel cold." Claire stared at the fire asking him mentally to stop with that.

"Nothing is better than a hug to warm us up. Like that day in the car." Leon realized that Claire kept quiet and decided to tease her "But it was not better than that night in Havardville."

Claire felt like she had gotten a stab wound in her stomach. She didn't know what Leon was trying to do with that comment, but she felt really angry. Claire took a deep breath to try to calm down and not reply him. She didn't want to fight him, but she knew that she wouldn't withstand another provocation. Trying to warn him, she looked at Leon and frowned.

"C'mon! Tell me you don't remember that night and even miss it sometimes?"

Like a pressure cooker, Claire exploded .

"No, my dear!" she sounded ironic "I have a thousand different things to do everyday, much more important than thinking about it. I'm not saying it was horrible, I'm just saying that I don't find myself remembering it. I don't have time to waste on these little seduction games. So useless. I have over twenty children in my care in Terra-save, here and at the headquarters. Children who don't know where they are, who they can count on and what will their future be like."

"Gee, Claire. You don't need to react this way. I'm just kidding about a different feeling, seduction is about love and passion."

"No, Leon. You're not talking about love. Love is pure, is peaceful, is giving. You're talking about these games that you and that woman like and this is anything else but love. I really don't have time for that"

"You think I'm not capable of loving someone?"

"I think we are all capable of loving. But you are clearly looking for passion, fire, not love."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a serious, fair and responsible professional. But you're like a child when it's about relationships."

"How could you say this?" Leon sounded annoyed.

"What kind of man would accept spending years in cat and mouse game as you do with that spy? I have nothing to do with it, it is your problem, but don't tell me you're seeking love."

"I never said I loved her. I just can't disconnect my life from hers."

"Exactly. Because you both enjoy these games. All those years saving people and at the same time wasting your hours with this game without a future. You help the others and what do you do to yourself?"

"I'm not playing, Claire, I like Ada."

"If you do, go after her."

"I don't know. I don't see both of us in a common relationship."

"You see? You only like it because it is impossible. You like those games. Admit it."

Leon was sad suddenly. What if Claire was right ? He really loved Ada or was he just hooked on that cat and mouse game?

Maybe Claire was right, he could not see himself in a relationship with Ada or even living with her. Leon believed that even the spy could feel the same, or she would also have become closer after so many years.

"Forgive me Leon. I didn't want to make you sad. I'll be more carefull with my words."

Leon just tried to smile and nodded showing that she didn't hurt him. But deep down inside of him he knew something had happened.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hmmm.. time for reflections. It's really a tough job to define what is love and what is passion. How is Leon going to react after these deep thoughts...?**

**PurpleKillerPanda : I didn't plan to bring Chris, but I think that may be interesting. Seems everybody wants to see Chris' reaction :D lol Thank you very much for your review and support :)**

**NerdGirl4Life : Hello amigaaaa! You know, as you'd love to see that, I'll make that happen :D Thank you sweet friend!**


	5. Explosive message

.

.

.

**Explosive message**

.

.

.

Claire was making Barbara's hair a braid, a beautiful brunette seven-year-old girl. Dylan entered the room holding his notebook and the boy seemed annoyed by something.

"What happened, Dylan? You need help?"

"No, Claire. Anne is mad because she cannot finish her math assignment."

Claire finished making the braid and went to the kitchen, where Anne was . Claire sat next to the girl, who never even raised his head.

"Wanna some help?"

Without looking at Claire, Anne replied:

"And do you know anything about math?"

"No, but we can study and learn it together."

Claire and Anne studied for nearly an hour. After remaking the calculations lots of times they both managed to get the right results.

"Thank you, Claire." Anne said standing up from the table with her books in her hands.

"Don't mention it. Whenever you need it, count on me." Claire smiled.

Anne didn't smile back at Claire, she walked away without saying another word. Claire knew that soon she would begin to break down her barriers.

.

.

.

Leon was reading a book when Mariane came through the door carrying his medicine . He hid his frustration look by realizing that it was not Claire again. Claire was avoiding him and he had noticed that. After the conversation they had, Claire entered his room very few times. Just to bring clean clothes and to help him walk to the kitchen for the meals. But she had not come over just to talk to him anymore.

"Is Claire angry with me?" He asked Mariane.

"I don't think so, Leon. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, she doesn't come here anymore."

"I saw her here in the afternoon."

"I Mean to talk. We had many interesting conversations before, I can't understand why she didn't return. Looks like she's angry."

Mariane frowned .

"What? She said something, didn't she?" Leon asked.

"The only thing she told me is that she spoke too much. That maybe she hurt you. But she didn't tell me what happened exactly."

"No! I'm not hurt. She just said what she felt. I agree or not, she was trying to help me."

"You two are very confusing." Mariane said while handing Leon the pill and a glass of water.

"I thought she was hurt."

"Claire is not hurt, she just gets mad easily, you know."

"Oh c'mon, and I love it."

"What?" Mariane asked in surprise .

"I love to see her mad." Leon widened his eyes. "You know something that could make her come here? By teasing her. If I made her mad she'd have to come here to fight me."

Leon took a blank piece of paper that was in his book and a pen that was beside the bed and began to write a note.

"What will you do?"

"I'll tease her, so she'll come here to fight me and things will be the same again." Leon folded the paper and handed it to Mariane "Don't let her see it, place in the refrigerator with magnet where the children cannot reach."

On it that was written 'Redfield'. Mariane picked it up and looked at Leon smirking.

"I already know where and how this story will end up." She said walking out the door.

Leon smiled. He really missed Claire and would love to see her coming through the door fuming.

.

.

.

Mariane arrived in the kitchen and realized that Claire was drinking some water. After talking a bit about the children's grades at school. Mariane decided to ask Claire about Leon.

"Claire, why are you avoiding the guy?"

"Which guy?"

"That guy who came from Mars riding a triceraptor and was looking for a hedgehog to play football."

"Huh?"

"C'mon Claire, Leon, right?" Mariane said impatiently .

Claire shrugged and scratched her head in confusion.

"I don't know. I have gone to his room, I just haven't spent much time talking to him like before. I think I don't have much patience and end up saying things that I shouldn't. He must be sad."

"He's not, Claire."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. He misses talking to you."

Claire lowered her eyebrows thoughtfully. She no longer wanted to fight him, but she could not help it.

"What if I tell you he likes to see you angry? I think he likes you.. You know?"

"Aw, now you crossed the line. I'll sleep. Good night, Mariane." Claire didn't give her friend time to reply. She walked out the door quickly.

When Claire left, Mariane got Leon's note and put it on the refrigerator with a magnet.

.

.

.

It was still very early in the morning and Chris realized that everyone was asleep. Mr. Collins greeted him with a handshake and a friendly smile. He asked the guy to get into the house and have some tea while waiting for everyone to wake up.

Chris sat by the table while Mr. Collins brought him some hot tea.

"It's saturday. So it's understandable that everyone wants to sleep until late."

"But they will wake up soon, boy. Claire or Mariane will soon need to take Leon his medicines."

"Yes. Claire told me he was here." The phone rang drawing their attention.

"I'll be right back, boy."

Chris shook his head and continued drinking his hot tea. He noticed there was a note on the refrigerator and he could read 'Redfield'.

Claire knew that Chris would visit her that day, so he thought that could be a message from his sister to him. He stood up and picked up the paper, reading it aloud.

" Claire ,

Do not leave me . I can not stop thinking about that night of wild sex. I want to repeat that. I know you want that too. Do not get mad, it's just for fun .

Leon . "

.

.

.

_**A/N:** OMG! As you requested girls, we have Chris knowing about Leon and Claire's one night stand. :D._

_**roseimagine :** Amiiiga. This story was a request from a Cleon friend :D. So to make Claire and Leon believable I had to study Leon and Ada a lot and I really agree with Claire, lol. I've lived a romance close to Leon and Ada (no spy of course lol), it cannot survive day by day ordinary stuff. It's just lust and friendship. No further. I totally agree with you, Capcom needs to give Leon a better love. Claire would fit it if she wasn't in he friendzone (besides, Claire has no patience with Leon lol). Leon deserve someone as special as Jill, she's really noble, but as Jill is only for Chris, please CAPCOM be nice to Leon. Beijosssss._

_**NerdGirl4Life :** Exactly dear friend. If it was love she wouldn't keep away from Leon for so long. Wake up Leon. Beijoosss_

_**Cleonakacloti:** Thank you dear. Hope u enjoy the next chapters._


	6. Jealousy

.

.

.

Jealousy

.

.

.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Claire asked when she stopped by the door behind him.

"I wasn't talking, Claire. I was reading" Chris turned to her and showed the paper in his hand.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. It must be a joke..." Chris didn't hear what she was saying, he walked out of the kitchen "Where are you going, Chris?"

"Where's he, Claire?"

"Are you nuts? You will do nothing about it, I'm an adult."

"You're still my sister, I won't allow anyone to treat you as if you were any kind of girl. Where is he?"

"This was a joke, Chris. Come back here."

"If you don't tell me, I will find... Wait, he must be in the room I stayed in that night."

Claire ran after Chris desperately, but she could not stop her brother. Chris opened the door of Leon 's room. Leon was still asleep and he was woken by two hands that grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas and lifted him up.

"Good morning" Leon said drowsy and confused.

The guy looked at Chris holding him and got even more confused. He realized that Claire called her brother and seemed desperate.

"Wake up, man. I need you to hear me."

"Chris, Please! Stop it. Leon just woke up and not even know what happened." Claire pulled Chris' shirt.

"So I'll wait for him to wake up completely"

"Please, Chris. It was not serious. It was a joke."

"That's ok, Claire, let your brother speak. I'm awake." Leon looked at Chris still confused "What did I do?"

"I've always respected you and I don't expect less than respect from you, with myself and with the people I love."

"Oh man! Guess you found out my note..."

"Let him go, Chris." Claire gave a little punch in the back of his brother.

Chris let Leon on the bed and crossed his arms looking at him firmly.

"Let me explain, Claire" Leon looked at her before looking at Chris again "I may have sounded a bit disrespectful. But it really was a joke." Chris said nothing and did not change his face expression and Leon continued "I apologize if it was offensive. I'm sorry especially because of Claire. I would never be rude to the most special person I have ever met. I would be an idiot if I did that, specially after all she has done for me, and to everybody. I really care about what she thinks and how she feels. Believe me, it was a joke."

Claire looked at Leon with a racing heart, for a moment she thought she was forgetting to breathe.

"It was offensive, yes. And such a joke makes no sense to me." Chris said.

"I'll explain that too, even if you don't believe it. You know how your sister is moody. We had a fight and she wasn't talking to me, this note was only an attempt of making her come to me, to fight, of course."

Chris grimaced and dropped his shoulders.

"Fine. I know you're not a kid, I know you're man. But such an intimate message just makes me believe that something... you know ... intimate happened between you two." Chris looked at Claire. Her face blushed.

"Chris, this part is none of your business." She crossed her arms angrily.

"And I prefer not to think about it either. Just wanna make something clear, Leon. Claire is right, whoever she dates is her business. But if you offend or hurt my sister then it becomes my business."

"Understood" Leon shook his head "You won't need to repeat that."

Chris walked out the door without looking back and Claire snorted angrily.

"Go after him, Claire. He cares about you." Leon told her.

"I'm over thirty years old and he continues treating me like a child."

"And he's right. I would do the same if I had a sister as special as you."

Claire did not look into Leon's eyes, she didn't know if he was being nice, mocking or flirting and at that time she did not want to find out. She decided to go after her brother.

.

.

.

"Chris, wait for me." Claire said chasing him into the kitchen .

Claire picked out a wad of bills from his pocket and handed it to her, without looking her in the eyes.

"This is my contribution and Jill's for your project. I decided to bring it personally because then I could see you, but now I think I should have deposited in your bank account."

"I know you're an adult, but I really prefer not to get to know details about your intimate life, you will always be my little girl."

The two stared at each for a long moment before Chris pulled her and held her tightly.

"I'll always be your girl, even when I get old, goofball."

"So let me believe it. Keep me away from certain truths" He released her and winked at her. "I'm get going. Just needed to hug you. Jill is waiting for me because we need to do some tests on some new equipment."

"Alright. How is she? How is everyone?"

"We're fine. After coming back to training, Jill is recovering her agility and I think we'll be on a mission together soon again."

"I'm happy to hear that. You two were born to be together, you know?"

Chris just winked again and kissed Claire on the cheek before walking out the door.

Claire looked at the paper on the counter and took it reading again. What did Leon want anyway? He knew that Claire didn't like that kind of joke and he was clearly teasing her. Did he really like to see her angry?

"What was that, Claire?" she heard Mariane behind her.

"Hi Marin, I had not seen you around."

"Why were you yelling at Leon?"

"So you could hear that?"

"I was showering , but I heard you kindda screaming."

"Gee!" Claire sighed "I yelled at my brother, he got this note that you lady probably put here."

"Oh Claire! Forgive me. I never imagined..."

"Nobody could. But let's blame it on Leon."

"You must understand that, I didn't read that note, but I'm sure his intention was good. He just wanted you to come to him."

"But now I won't."

"Claire, do not be stubborn."

"Today I do the dishes after lunch and dinner with the kids, if you take the medicines to him."

"Ok, cannot complain, this exchange is interesting for me. But what about the guy?"

"I don't even wanna hear his name. That was enough for today" Claire raised her hand for her friend to stop talking.

She knew that the longer she stayed away from Leon, the better it would for herself or even for her heart.

.

.

. **A/N**

**Cleonakacloti****:** Heyy. Thank you very much for the review, sweety. Hope u enjoyed this chapter :)

**NerdGirl4Life**** :** Hola ficfriend. You dont need to say thank you. You deserve it for being só special. Besooooooo!

**PurpleKillerPanda**: Yeaaah. Lucky Leon Chris is lucid, otherwise lol. Thank you for coming :)

Guest: Thanks for the review, leave a name so I can reply :)


	7. Nothing left to fear

.

.

.

**Nothing left to fear**

.

.

.

Leon walked slowly to the kitchen. He was tired of staying in his room just watching television or reading books and the silence in the house just made everything more boring. Mariane told him that Claire had taken the kids to school in the morning and would not be back until the afternoon, so Leon was looking for someone to chat a bit.

As he approached the kitchen he heard some voices and realized that Mariane was not alone. Despite being the voice of a man, he knew it was not Mr. Colins' voice. Leon approached the door and saw a young boy with Mariane, he thought about going back to his bedroom, but Mariane saw him before he could.

"Leon sit down with us for a coffee."

Although a little embarrassed, Leon accepted the invitation.

"Leon, this is Vincent. Claire's ex-boyfriend.

Leon tried to hide his surprise by smiling and greeting the guy. They shook hands smiling. He looked younger than Leon and he had to admit that Vicent was a good-looking guy.

"Don't you even wanna wait to see Claire, Vincent? - Mariane said while serving Leon some coffee.

"I better not. Don't want her to feel that I'm pushing her. I just wanted to know the right way to act. Claire is a little box of secrets."

"Woman, she is just a woman Vicent."

Leon was deeply troubled to be sitting there listening to the boy's drama.

"Not that simple with Claire, Mariane. She is different from the other women. That's exactly what makes her so special, but it gets me lost at the same time, for not knowing what to do. I don't wanna lose her. All the people are so selfish, petty. Claire on the other hand, has such a big heart, big enough to fit all these kids. She gave up on an ordinary life, holidays, trips, just to to be with these children. How couldn't I admire a woman like that? Everyone thinks about themselves and Claire thinks about the world."

"She is really special, Vicent. And maybe that's why she doesn't want to get married, not to be forced to go live her own life and abandon her little ones here."

"It wouldn't be necessary. I would do everything and anything Claire wanted. In fact I do what she wants. I just don't want to be away for so long, I really miss her. I miss waking up with that smile by my side on weekends."

Leon rolled his eyes. He knew he would be very inelegant if he got up from the table at that time, but instead of feeling sorry for the boy, he was annoyed by hearing him talking about Claire so intimately.

"So nice to see you speak of her with so much love, Vicent. I hope you guys can have a happy ending, but otherwise don't lose hope, you will find a special woman someday."

"Not like her, Mariane. Believe me, it is very easy to find beautiful and intelligent women. But it is very hard to find a beautiful, intelligent woman and with such pure feelings. Claire's hotheaded, but she is noble and she has pure feelings. There is no woman like her."

Leon got the cup to his mouth and ended up spilling coffee on the table after he heard the last comment from Vincent. He wanted to say something about the little incident but he didn't know what to say. Better if the guy thought he was really clumsy.

Mariane took some fabric and began to wipe the table while Vicent headed towards the door.

"You really don't wanna wait for her?"

"Better not" Vicent said "I came here just to leave my contribution. I'd rather let her miss me a little. In a few weeks I will look for her again, Mariane. Hopefully I'll get good news."

"I hope" Mariane said hugging the boy friendly.

He left saying goodbye to Leon and Mariane. Leon was relieved, he didn't want to hear another word.

Once Vicent left, Marianne and Leon started talking about music and Leon tried to concentrate on the subject and distract himself a bit.

.

.

.

Claire opened the door and closed it behind her, she felt exhausted. That was a long and tiring day. After a day of shopping, she spent the rest of the day helping the kids with chores and she even washed Leon's clothes. It was great to know that everyone was asleep and she could finally rest. She rolled across the bed trying to find some strength to get up.

When she finally managed to get up, Claire fell back sitting on the bed startled to see a man standing by the bedroom window. With her hand on her heart in shock, she held her back not to scream. Soon she realized who it was.

"Leon?" She whispered reproachfully.

"Hi Claire."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to put an end to this silence."

"What you mean?" Claire shook her head "The kids are asleep."

"But we won't wake them up, or do you plan on screaming?"

"Stop kidding, Leon."

"Oh Claire! Mariane told me that you take care of my food, my clothes and my meds but you are still avoiding me. Stop it. I cannot stand this silence anymore."

"It's the best for us"

"Why?"

"I talk too much, you talk too much. We don't match. We are best friends and great partners, but at distance."

"That's not true, Claire." He said approaching her and limping. "How many times you spent the afternoon with me just chatting. We laughed and had fun. I'm the one who talks too much sometimes and the reason why we fight, it was my fault. Because for some reason I like to tease you, but forgive me. Let's cut off everything and start it all over again."

"You must be lying."

"I don't lie"

"I mean on your bed."

"Oh! Not anymore. I am able to walk now. But don't change the subject." Leon grabbed her wrist. "You say I like to play cat and mouse with Ada, but you have acted the same way."

"What are you talking about?" Claire got shocked "You are crazy. I'm not playing."

"So you are afraid."

"Afraid? What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"I can't think of another reason. You are afraid not to resist to the attraction we have."

"Leon, what are you doing? Listen to yourself."

"Tell me honestly, what meant to you that night that we had?"

"Leon, please, we can't talk about it."

"Answer that, I need to know the answer. What did that mean to you?"

"You wanna ruin our friendship?" Claire seemed troubled.

"What friendship, Claire? You don't even look at me anymore. We don't talk more. There is no friendship at risk in my understanding. There's nothing to lose."

"We're just away, we still have a friendship that we must preserve."

"And what do you think might ruin our friendship?" Leon pulled Claire closer, holding her by the waist. "Do you think this might ruin our friendship?"

Leon pulled her even closer and pressed his lips against her lips in a soft, romantic kiss.

.

.

**A/N:**

**NerdGirl4Life**** :** ooh Ficfriend. Thank you very much my sweet sweet friend!

**Agent of Chaos:** Now things are changing :D lol

**rose7845:** Oh I write in portuguese first so I use google to make things faster, but it sucks I know, I have to correct it and I've probably been careless with HER/HIS, I'm sorry. About the chapter, its supposed to be short, because i plan to write this story in a slow pace. About Ada, she's gonna appear in the future, not for so long though. Thank you very much for your hints, I'lll pay attention to them ;)

**Cleonakacloti****:** Aaaaw you made me so happy. It's not a main story with lots of drama and etc, it was just supposed to be cute and your words just made me soooo happy. Thank you very much.


End file.
